Mara: Spy of the Realm
by emochiique
Summary: Mara's wounds bring her down, but not for long. Egypt needs someone strong and smart for there is discontent in the land and it is up to Mara and Sheftu to uproot it.


Mara: Spy of the Realm

Chapter 1

As they rode into the compound Mara gasped in pain as the chaise jerked, Sheftu looked at her in concern and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"Don't worry love, we will see the physician soon and you'll be comfortable and safe for the rest of your life."

"Oh Sheftu do not worry over me so, the pain is not so great."

Finally the carriage fell to a stop and Sheftu lifted her out all while snapping orders to his servants who leapt to do his bidding. He then proceeded to carry Mara into his own bedroom. As soon as he arrived he deposited her very carefully face down on the bed. He then went to the dish of warm water that was set up next to the bed he dipped a cloth and then proceeded to wash Mara's shoulders with great care and gentleness.

A few minutes later the physician arrived. He took great care in treating her wounds, checking to make sure they were clean before putting an ointment an her shoulders and then carefully wrapping them in clean strips of cloth. He gave instructions to change the bandages and reapply the ointment three times a day, and that he would come to check on her progress in three days time.

"How do you feel little one?" Sheftu asked her quietly.

"The pain has lessened greatly but I am very weary."

"You must sleep then, I will be here when you awaken and I will have a wonderful meal made ready for you," he said as he caressed her cheek gently.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Later that night Sheftu noticed that Mara was restlessly tossing and turning in her sleep, he went to her to try to calm her putting a soothing hand on her brow. He noticed immediately that she was burning hot. He shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her, as he did this she started to scream in what seemed to be pure agony.

"Stop, stop please stop I will never do it again I will not steal I swear it," she yelled as she flailed out attempting to escape from her delirious agony.

Sheftu attempted to calm her whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he tried to hold her down as gently as possible to try to prevent her from doing more harm to herself. Still she raged on sometimes weeping and pleading for mercy, sometimes screaming in defiance in both Egyptian and Babylonian. Finally after what seemed like years to Sheftu she calmed down and seemed to go back to sleep. Right after this the doctor came in having been sent for as soon as Mara started her tantrum.

"What is happening to her?"Sheftu demanded.

The physician carefully unwrapped her wounds and looked at the damage then turned to Sheftu and said, "It seems as if the wounds have begun to fester. Hopefully the unguent will work to heal them but we will not know until a few days from now whether it is working or not. Until then keep her as still and as quiet as possible, make sure she drinks plenty of water, watered down date wine would be even better. Send for me if she gets any hotter than this," and with a few more instructions on nourishing foods to give her the physician took his leave.

As the fever raged on Mara went in and out of her delirium. She talked of her former life often and would cry and scream to Sheftu that she was innocent and didn't betray him. Sometimes she would curse the juggler or warn away Nekonkh.

Throughout it all Sheftu stayed with her, held her, and whispered calming phrases into her hear. The fever did not retreat no matter what the physician or the servants did so Sheftu implored the Pharaoh for help.

"My lord, she will die if something doesn't change soon," Sheftu said brokenly.

Pharaoh immediately replied, "Have her brought here, to the palace; I will have my personal physicians attend to her."

When they reached the palace not only did the Pharaoh's personal physicians greet them, but also the princess Inanni came to help.

"Mara is my friend she helped me when no one else would. Hopefully the remedies from my home will help her through this," Inanni and her women then went to work, often staying up for whole nights on end. With this new form of attack the infection began to recede, and was finally after much work defeated completely, and Mara was able to fall into a deep healing sleep.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

When she finally woke up Mara had no idea where she was or what was going on, "Sheftu!" she cried out fearfully.

"Mara, are you awake?" Sheftu asked anxiously as he came in from the hallway.

"Yes, where am I?"

"We had to bring you to the palace because you were so ill."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Almost a fortnight."

Mara gasped, "A fortnight! Really?" I don't remember anything.

"Your wounds started to fester. They are just now finally healing properly; the physicians say that you must stay in bed for at least another sennight. Please my love, do not fight me on this," he said taking her hand in his.

"But another sennight? Whatever will I do shut up in this roomed chained to a bed for a whole sennight."

"The palace has many amazing scrolls on philosophy and other such topics that I am sure you will be interested in. Perhaps you can spend time reading, and begin writing philosophies and poetry of your own. I know you have a perspective that the ancient philosophers didn't."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Mara asked caustically.

"That would be your many experiences. What other philosophers can say that they have saved a king and a nation, who else can say that they have gone from being a slave to being an advisor of kings? I believe I know what will keep you busy. Why don't you write out the tale of the instating of the rightful Pharaoh of Egypt? I am sure your side of the tale will be very interesting." Sheftu suggested with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Won't the pharaoh be averse to the telling of this tale so soon after the actual events?" Mara asked skeptically but with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I will speak to him and get his opinion on this matter. If you just begin to write now, the story will still be a long time in the telling," he mused.

"Well if you can get the king's permission I will try my best."

"Good."


End file.
